Heavy Fuel
by PatronSaintOfBEGA
Summary: Gojyo rambling. Rated for multiple pairings, cursing, and terrible imitation of Gojyo's way of speaking. Review and I love you!


Heavy Fuel

((Gojyo POV))

I guess somebody's gotta know. Somewhere. What goes on with us, I mean. Yeah, I'm talkin' sex drugs 'n rock and roll, buuut..not so much with the singing and smoking shit. Yup. C'mon, what did you think went on around here? We're four adult - well, kinda - guys, and sure, I'm the most sexed up of everyone, but we all got needs. And when we're movin' along in the jeep every damn day and chicks take too much time to land, weeell...ya know how it's gotta go, right? Yeah. And then I'm in the jeep again the next day and there's me, and the snippy blonde bitchy one and the little rowdy one and the one I always come back to.

They're all different, ya know. Yup, I've done the nasty with all three of 'em, no shame about it. One time in some sweaty, angry forest clearing; one time at night by a big lake, and one time every time. Hah. It's always a different thing, that's something I like about sex. Kinda tells ya about people, ya know?

Like..on that one night by the lake when it was quiet. I was sitting staring at the fire and smoking, on watch for any silly bastard youkai, and outta nowhere the little monkey crept up to sit beside me. We sat and talked for a while. He had some question he wanted to know - he wanted to know about feelings, or something. He wanted to ask me if it was alright or if it was even possible how he liked our dear ol' blondie how we all know he does. Saru's been growing up lately and he's realising things. So, he asked me if it was possible and I laughed and said sure and he said show me and I said what the hell, okay. He's kinda sweet, ya know. Got a bit of a kick, too. I know, who'da thought little saru, with all his clumsy moving around and sheepish looks as he's getting down and dirty, would want to be on top? God. He's persistent when he knows what he's after, I'll give the lil' bastard that.

Talking about bastards, dear Sanzo-chan's a whole different story. Oh, yeah, there was that one time. Stuck in that yucky forest clearing in the hot weather and bad tempers, and we somehow ended up going from arguing to sex. It wasn't that much different. Sanzo's a total bitch, yeah, in every way. See, even when he's loving it and threatening to shoot if ya stop, goddamnit if he doesn't fight every step of the way. Scratching and biting all the way up the damn stairway to heaven. Hah, what a fucking bitch. I dunno if it's possible to have sex in a sneering voice, but if it is, blondie's the big ol' sensei of it.

And then we come back to one. He knows about all've this, ya know. Hakkai kinda fell into my life, and finished up like a best friend and a sexual thing and kind of a parent, in a way, too. Now damn if that doesn't sound screwed up. I guess the whole thing is. He doesn't mind that I screw around, I think it's cause he knows I'll always come back. Cause shit on me if I ever said so to anyone else, but yeah, I can see spending the rest of my life living in my house with that guy and hell, I kinda like it. The first time we ever got down to it, weeell, that was ages ago. After he'd gone and come back again and he was some new person with a name I knew, and I'd spent that long sitting around the house seeing every place he wasn't. I'd figured that I missed him a lot. When he got back, yeah, then I did a little more figuring and whaddaya know? We were both in my bed the next morning and nobody really cared that much. He puts up with me, and I'm kinda grateful for that, so we always end up back in the same bed eventually. No big deal.

Sometimes I wonder about what it'd be like if I ever settled down. Hah, can ya picture that? No duh that it'd be with Hakkai. Monkey 'n monk, well, they got each other. All they gotta do is get there, dumb bastards, and I bet they'll manage it someday. But ya know...I can't think of me getting old. Hah. I never will, in the minds of a lotta ladies, and I kinda like that. Yeah, I'll maybe be some old man someday and sit around on the porch smoking like I do anyway, and Hakkai'll be there reading like he does anyway, 'n then Sanzo and Saru'll come down the path bitching at each other, yeah. I can live with that, right? Yeah. We're all fucked up one way or another, but what the hell, we get along in our fucked up way, so it's all good. Who cares? We all know where we're gonna end up, even if we screw around on the way.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

feather-duster is sorry for such a cheesy horrible ending there, folks. And basically for it being such a tired old idea. But hey, she has to start somewhere, right? And from what feather-duster hears...she could've done worse. Probably. Though she apologises most sincerely to Gojyo for imitating his tone that badly --;;;


End file.
